Mikan's Return
by xxMystiqueAshaxx
Summary: Mikan has returned to the academy . . . ONE SHOT Pairings are MikanxNatsume my first fanfiction please review and have mercy


This is my first fanfic so please have mercy . . . Pairings are MikanxNatsume Disclaimer : i do not own Gakuen Alice -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been 5 years since Mikan and Yuka escaped the Academy .  
The Elementary school principal was finally pulled down from his position with help from both inside and outside the Academy The Academy is finally peaceful again . . . .

A Pink haired , middle schooler (A/N: not Misaki she is in high school ) was rushing to meet up with her senpai and his friends "Hyuuga-senpai!Nogi-senpai!Imai-senpai !" She yelled aloud catching the attention of a certain fire caster and the gang "Hana-chan ,good afternoon" Nogi Ruka said along with Natsume's "Hn" AND Hotaru's "Troublesome junior "  
Hana laughed and sneaked a sideway glance at Natsume and blushed a little He was , as usual, reading his manga Hana had liked him and gotten quite close to him and the gang since she first saw the at the graduation ceremony She was smiling to herself when she saw the ring around Natsume's finger and her smile disappeared she knew what that ring meant She had asked Imai-senpai about it and senpai said that it was a promise ring from the girl he is waiting for .

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

Hana flew across the room as Imai-senpai's famous baka gun hit her right in the face

"Why did you do that senpai ?!" she said as Ruka helped her up "I hate blue flowers . . ." Hotaru said as she put her Baka gun away

Somewhere in the Academy . . . . . . . . . . .

"WOW~, five years and the Academy didn't change at all" A certain brunette said with a smiling face "I wonder how everyone is now . . . . . " the brunette said as she eyed the ring around her finger and headed to the cafeteria IN THE CAFETERIA . . . . .

"So noisy . . . . " Natsume thought to himself while Hana was arguing with Hotaru over why she shot her with the baka gun while Ruka was trying to get them to stop arguing he cafetaria doors opened and a brunette with waist length hair walked in and smiled "Mikan . . . . . "Hotaru whispered "Imai-senpai know this girl ???" Hana thought "Hotaru!!" Mikan shouted as she practically threw herself across the room to Hotaru "I told you we will somehow meet again . . . " Hotaru whispered to Mikan "Mikan . . . . "Ruka said catching Mikan's attention as she broke away from Hotaru "I am Back Ruka-pyon . . . . " She smiled at the blond While Hana stood there all confused Ruka was about to explain things about Mikan to Hana when another boy across the room said "Mikan. . . " The brunette turned around and saw a raven haired boy staring at her "Natsume . . . ." She said and started sobbing . Natsume strode over and pulled Mikan into his arms and said "Baka , our reunion and you cry , how stupid " Mikan hugged him back and muttered "Don't call me stupid ,you idiot"  
Hana was frozen in place as she saw Hyuuga-senpai hugging the girl while showing so much emotion that she had never seen before.  
'Who is she ??' She thought and Koko-senpai with his mind reading Alice explained that the girl is called Mikan and how she actually changed Natsume and the rest of her class

Hana sneaked a glance and saw that Mikan have the same ring as Hyuuga-senpai, Then she sighed 'Well Hana it seems that you first Love is an unrequited one ' she thought to herself

"Ne , Natsume i want to go see Tsubasa-senpai and the others ! " Mikan exclaimed happily 'She just doesn't change ' Natsume thought as Mikan dragged him out to the hallways

"Now wait there Pink stripes ," Natsume said as he pushed her back against the wall "Natsume ! you hentai !!"Mikan shouted at first but was silenced as Mikan's Lips made contact with Natsume's She blushed like mad and started to resist but then she just kissed him back "What was that for?!" Mikan shouted as she kept on blushing while Natsume wiped his lips with the back of his hand and smirked "That was for making me wait for 5 years " he said

Mikan blushed and they both made their way to the special abilities classroom holding each others hand . . .

That was the end ~ i hoped you liked it please review and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE have mercy this is my very first fanfic (I apologize if there is any grammatical error)


End file.
